Nuju
Nuju was the Toa of Ice on Metru Nui and later the Turaga of Ko-Koro. History Matoran Not much is known about Nuju's life as a Matoran. It is known that he was a Ko-Matoran scholar of Metru Nui working in a Knowledge Tower, and that at one point he had a mentor named Ihu. Then one day Toa Lhikan gave him a Toa Stone and a map to the Great Temple, where he met Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, and Onewa, and they all became Toa Metru. Toa Metru Nuju was the Toa Metru of Ice and guardian of Ko-Metru. Nuju was a well-respected seer before becoming a Toa - and sometimes he wished he could go back to that role. While he took his duties as a Toa seriously, it was not a job he would have volunteered for. Being a Toa Metru meant having to work with others he was not sure he likes and having little time to study. Although Nuju did not have much faith in Vakama's visions, he was practical enough to know that someone had to be the leader. That did not mean Nuju would follow orders he thinks are foolish - like any Ko-Matoran, he preferred to go his own way and choose his own actions. Although he sometimes seemed aloof, he was usually mapping out the consequences of a plan before suggesting it. Nuju was always focused on the future, which explains why he argued regularly with Toa Whenua, who revered the past. Nuju and Whenua worked together to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks (and later the Disks themselves) of Onu-Metru and Ko-Metru. Along with the other Toa Metru, Nuju fought the Morbuzahk and the Krahka. Nuju, Whenua, and Onewa were later arrested by the Vahki and put into a chamber with Turaga Lhikan, who taught them their mask powers. They were rescued by the other Toa, and the Toa Metru fought Makuta. Then, carrying six Matoran in Matoran Pods, they traveled to Mata Nui, encountering giant sea Rahi and Kralhi on their way. Nuju explored the island of Mata Nui and named a mountain there Mount Ihu, after his deceased mentor. He decided it would be a good place for the new Ko-Metru, or more fittingly, Ko-Koro. They headed back to Metru Nui, having several misadventures on the way, and were ambushed by Visorak and mutated into Hordika (cheese). Toa Hordika As a Toa Hordika, Nuju, used to being in control of his emotions, was among those most anxious to be cured of his mutation. Nuju's tools were Hordika Teeth, which he used to summon flying Rahi or to charge his Ice Rhotuka. Toa Hordika Nuju and Rahaga Kualus searched for Vahki Transport parts in Ko-Metru, and eventually ran into Onewa, Pouks, Krahka, and Tahtorak. They went to the battle unfolding at a hangar in Le-Metru, and the Toa Hordika won the battle. Later, Nuju and the other Toa, minus Vakama, went searching for the mythical Rahi Keetongu, and found him in Ko-Metru. Nuju and the others fought in the final battle against the Visorak and one of Nuju's ice spinners contributed to the Toa Hordika's attempt to destroy Roodaka, ending up in the freeing of Makuta. Keetongu restored the Toa Hordika to their original forms, and at some point Kualus taught him the language of the birds. Nuju and the other Toa traveled back with the Matoran to Mata Nui and he sacrificed his Toa power to awaken the Matoran, becoming a Turaga. Turaga As a Turaga, Nuju gave up the Matoran language and spoke the language of the birds taught to him by Rahaga Kualus. He taught Matoro the language and used him as his translator, although he did speak Matoran on necessary occasions (for example, when Toa Kopaka first arrived). It is unknown if he got a new interpreter after Matoro became a Toa. Powers and Tools Nuju controlled the element of ice, and thus could cause blizzards, create ice slides, and create anything out of ice. As a Toa Metru, he carried Crystal Spikes. As a Toa Hordika, he carried Hordika Teeth, and as a Turaga, he carried an Ice Pick. He wore the Kanohi Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis, which allowed him to move objects with his mind. Personality Nuju disliked anyone who didn't look to the future. He had a cunning wit and he was known to voice his dislike of anything. He had a razor-sharp mind and incredible analytical skills. He always looked to the future, helping the Toa get out of dangerous situations. However, because of this, he often disagreed with Whenua, who insisted on reviewing the past for answers. Trivia *Nuju also spoke in BIONICLE Legends # 8 Downfall and in the Bionicle video game. Appearances *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Matatu Wearers Category:Ice Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006